


Can I Have This Dance?

by cutelittlekitty



Series: Dances [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Modern AU, Private Dick!Gabriel, Sabriel - Freeform, cute? fluff?, established Destiel, stripper!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutelittlekitty/pseuds/cutelittlekitty
Summary: Sam really hates being on display; stripping is only to put himself through law school, and isn’t that a new twist on the old cliché?





	Can I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> How did I manage so little bare flesh in a fic where Sam’s a stripper? This was supposed to be 100 words and Destiel based on the PB100 prompt, stripper. What even is ‘supposed to’, right? Feel free to headcanon your own sequel/continuation if you want. I’d love to write more, but I’m like, at least a year out from having time >.<

Leaving the stage, Sam pulls his robe about him, hanging a towel around his neck to absorb the sweat dripping from his longish hair. He really hates being on display; stripping is only to put himself through law school, and isn’t that a new twist on the old cliché?

Reaching his dressing room, Sam changes into green boxer briefs, then counts and folds his money. Not a bad take. When his phone vibrates, he checks the caller ID then answers. “Hey, Dean.”

“Hey, Sammy. Just making sure we’re on for Saturday,” his brother says casually.

“Sure. But why can’t you and Cas just go out by yourselves?”

“Told you; his big brother’s in town. Need you to make the numbers even.”

“Right. Even numbers. You just want someone to keep him occupied while you two lovebirds make out.”

“Hey, you think we’d ever make out in front of family?”

“I know for a fact you would,” Sam laughs. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Jerk.”

“See ya then, Bitch.”

As he hangs up Benny knocks, asking if he’ll do a private dance and recommending he take it. The pay is double since Sam doesn’t do privates and the patron doesn’t want anyone else. Needing the money, Sam reluctantly agrees, tossing on a random outfit -Doctor Sexy- and heading for the private room.

Upon entering, he finds a man with golden hair, sharp features, and a mischievous smile, sitting on the couch.

“Three rules: no touching, no touching, and no touching,” Sam says, pulling out his phone for music. “Any requests?”

“Just one. Leave the clothes on.”

“What?”

“The clothes; leave them on. Other than that, dance however you like, to whatever music,” the man replies, eyes sparkling in the room’s dim light.

“Guess it’s your money,” Sam shrugs, queuing up some pop -a guilty pleasure Dean would kill him for if he knew-, and starting to dance.

Hungry eyes and a sensual smile follow Sam’s every move and the tall man finds himself feeling more naked than when wearing nothing but a g-string. Not that the patron is creepy, just intense. He sits perfectly still, not shifting uncomfortably or twitching as though struggling to not touch. Just calm, relaxed, and appreciative. When his time is up, the man stands, gives Sam a mysterious smile and wiggles his eyebrows, then leaves, the fully dressed stripper staring after him in confusion.

 

*****

 

“Hey, Sammy. Thanks for comin’,” Dean says, accepting the obligatory hug.

“You said you’d skin me alive if I didn’t,” Sam reminds, hugging Cas next.

“Don’t remember saying any such thing,” Dean smirks, leading the way to their booth. Which is already occupied. By Mr. Private Dance from last night. Holy shit.

“Sam, this is my brother, Gabriel. He’s visiting for a week,” Cas smiles.

Clearing his throat, Sam offers his hand across the table, eyes begging the man, Gabriel, not to give him away. “Nice to meet you,” he croaks, mouth suddenly a desert.

“Good to meet you too, Sambulance,” Gabe returns with only a slight wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Sambulance?” Dean asks?

“I never call anyone by their real name, Dean-O. Right, Cassie?”

“That is true,” Cas replies.

Settling in, they look over the menus and order drinks, then dinner. Once the server leaves, Gabriel gets up, grabbing Sam’s arm and pulling him out of the booth. “Bathroom. Samster, show me where it’s at.”

“What are you, couple ‘a girls? Gotta go to the bathroom in pairs?” Dean quips, but Gabe has already dragged Sam away.

*****

“Dude, Gabriel-” Sam starts once the bathroom door closes and he makes sure they’re alone.

“Gabe.”

“What? Oh, fine, Gabe then; please, man, you can’t tell Dean about... He’d die of shame.”

“I doubt that. But don’t worry, Sam. I won’t tell anyone, not even Cassie.”

“Really?” Sam exhales, relief flooding him. “Thank you. I swear, it’s only until I graduate. I just don’t want Dean to know my scholarship got defunded. He’s already killing himself working two jobs just to give me money for what the scholarship didn’t cover.”

“I know.” Gabriel smiles that mischievous smile from last night.

“You do? How? Oh, Cas, right?”

“Nope,” Gabe replies, popping his lips on the ‘p’ and handing Sam a business card. Gabriel Novak, Private Detective.

“Oh. Wait, you investigated Dean?”

“Of course. He’s dating my precious little brother. And not just him.”

“You checked up on me too? Is that why you were at the club last night?”

“Sorta. I wanted to meet you, sure. But that’s not the only reason I was there.”

“What other reason could you have?”

“I wanted to get a good estimate of what you make on a busy night so I could make a proper offer.”

“Offer? What offer?”

“Instead of working at the club, I’d like to hire you to give me one private dance, five nights a week. I’ll pay you as much as you’d make on a busy Friday, every night. But only if you stop stripping.”

“What? Why? I mean, you can’t afford that!” Sam sputters.

“Sure I can. Didn’t you know Cassie comes from money?”

“No way!”

“Way. And I think putting you through law school would be a good investment.”

“Investment? Meaning you’re gonna give me a loan I can pay back after I graduate?”

“Nah, like I said, you’ll be working for that money; no repayment necessary.”

“So you still want me to be a stripper, but only for you?” Sam asks, confused.

“You can leave your clothes on. I just want to watch you dance. Promise, I won’t touch. Not until you ask me to.”

“Ask you to? Why would I ever do that?”

“Because I want you. And I always get what I want,” Gabe grins, eyebrows jumping playfully.

Sam has a feeling he may be right.


End file.
